Mark XLIV - Hulkbuster
The Mark 44 (XLIV), also known as "Hulkbuster", is a modular add-on armor that attaches itself the the around the armor of the Mark 43. It appears in the sequel to The Avengers, the Avengers: Age of Ultron. Its design was completely based on the Hulkbuster Armor from the comics, confirming that this armor is the same armor with the same name from the comics. Armor Design The Mark 44 is extremely large in size. The armor has a dark red tone as it's overall plating color, along with golden plates in various areas of it's structure. It is covered with layered pieces of metal and has multiple Repulsors around it's body. The Mark 44 is eleven feet high, which makes it the tallest armor to date. Its size is twice that of the Hulk's. Aside from its height, it is also the heaviest armor existing in the MCU. The Hulkbuster is a Modular Armor wherein armor pieces are attached to a base armor making it bigger. Armor Capabilities Prehensility The armor has new Prehensile Technology, allowing it to replace damaged with "Veronica". Hulk Cage The Armor has a cage to trap Hulk Micro-Punching Repeater System The Armor has a Micro-Punching Repeating System, which according to Tony "makes the Hulk sleep". Armor Features Armor The Armor is an extension of the Mark 43, allowing it to be bigger and stronger than the normal armor. It has approximately 8 arc reactors and a stronger repulsor-system to sustain flight. The Hulkbuster also has a energy-strength system to make it stronger than the Hulk. It's armor plates has been upgraded to withstand the attacks of The Hulk, And has a storage/piece replacer satellite nicknamed "Veronica" to replace damaged pieces. History Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony first uses the armor in South Africa as a rampaging Hulk attacked a city under the influence of Scarlet Witch. Notes * The armor was first revealed when some concept arts for the film were leaked online. Trivia * This armor was based on the armor with the same design in the comics, which is the "Hulkbuster Armor". * To this date, the Hulkbuster Armor is the biggest armor ever created by Tony Stark in the Marvel Cinematics Universe * The Armor can work without Jarvis as A.I. Gallery Concept Art Photo(875).jpg| Photo(901).jpg| Avengers: Age of Ultron Photo(989).png| Photo(955).png Photo(950).png Photo(949).png Photo(948).png Photo(944).png Photo(943).png Photo(942).png Photo(941).png Photo(959).gif AOU_Wall_Decor_01.png|Hulkbuster Poster Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.22.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.22.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.22.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.22.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.21.38 PM.png Avengers Trailer 023.png Hulk_vs_Iron_Man_660_60fps_256c.0.gif Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.20.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.20.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.21.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.21.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 3.21.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 3.16.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 3.16.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 3.16.47 PM.png Photo(990).png| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 44 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. ---- Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors